


Rising Star

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BAFTA Awards, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oscar, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Horny Oscar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top John, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the BAFTA Rising Star awards, John Boyega is pleasantly surprised by his boyfriend, Oscar Isaac, who decided last minute to attend. Things soon heat up when Oscar starts teasing John, and John finds out just why his fellow actor is being so touchy-feely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Star

"Oscar! What are you doing here? I thought you had somewhere to be," John smiled, watching his boyfriend approach.

"I just said that to make it even more surprising when I turned up tonight," Oscar grinned, and slid into John's arms, kissing him. John huffed.

"Well, I'm glad you did, because missing your boyfriend's award ceremony is a crime."

"Is it?" Oscar retorted, snaking an arm around John's back. John did the same, his hand finding its way to Oscar's finely dressed ass.

"Yeah, it is," John smirked, and Oscar exhaled, mouth quirking up.

"Here, follow me."

"What?"

"Come on!" John frowned, wondering what Oscar could possibly mean. Then he knew.

"Oh god... no way."

"You've still got an hour before your category, we can spare a little time."

"Oscar, no. Bad," John teased, and the Guatemalan actor just flashed a wicked grin, sauntering back over. Soon, Oscar's hands were on John's hips, and John knew this was his way of slowly roping him in.

"Can you blame me for getting hard seeing my devilishly handsome man all dressed up like this?" he whispered in John's ear, and John swallowed.

"I swear, you're going kill me."

"But you'll die happy," Oscar winked, and sucked at the nape of John's neck.

John immediately batted him away, hissing, "What are you doing?! I might receive an award on stage, with people looking at me and taking pictures of me and posting them on Tumblr or whatever, I don't need a fucking hickey!" Oscar chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry. You just look so suckable tonight." John raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you in the mood, hm? I know you've got perpetual sex appeal, but tonight, you're just thirsty for it, aren't you?" Oscar drew back, straightening his own suit jacket and smirking.

"Maybe I just... really like you in a suit." John scoffed.

"I was wearing a boring old suit like this one on the press tour for The Force Awakens, and you didn't want to jump my bones then."

"We weren't even dating back then," Oscar reminded him, "And I didn't even know you were bi. Now, I can openly express my desire for you in this particularly well fitting tuxedo."

"You want to rip it off of me, don't you?"

"Fuck yes."

John nodded, and, checking his phone in his pocket, looked around. "Cloakroom, now." Oscar's pupils dilated, and the two looked around them before walking down the hallway leading out to the entrance together.

"Oscar, John!" They heard, and saw Dakota Johnson, who had also been nominated, smiling. John smiled back politely.

"Dakota. How are you?"

"Awesome, thanks. I really hope you win this award, I saw Star Wars and wow, man. Loved everything about it. Oscar, you were amazing in it as well." Oscar grinned.

"Hey, thanks. Saw Fifty Shades, and... yeah. Whew, you’re givin’ me ideas."

“No,” John chastised him lightly, and Dakota laughed, blushing a little.

"Yeah, well... let's just say I'm glad I'm not dating my co-star. Catch you guys later!" The two men waved, then increased their pace, following a sign that marked the cloakroom. Thankfully, time for arrival had long since past, and the small, dark room was deserted.

"Alright, this has got to be quick," John muttered, "I'm an actual guest on an actual guest list."

"Ooh, Mr. Big Deal," Oscar murmured, and John kissed him, pulling the smaller man against his chest.

"Fuck, man," Oscar muttered, clutching John's shoulders, and John made quick work of Oscar's belt, unzipping him and pulling his cock out. He dropped down to his knees, taking it in his mouth, and Oscar's eyes blew wide. "Jesus- you're gonna blow me?!"

"Well, we don't have lube," John whispered, and Oscar smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Take my pants off, and you'll see the real reason I'm so fucking horny." John narrowed his eyes, and did... to find a thick plug in his boyfriend's ass.

"Of course you came prepared, you cockslut," John grinned, and Oscar laughed out loud… "You mean, all the while you were shaking people's hands and smiling, you had a..." John closed his eyes. "You're going to kill me," he repeated. Oscar bit his lip.

"That's why I was late tonight... when I tried putting this thing in earlier, I ended up hitting my prostate, and the rest is history. I jerked off twice, and finally found enough self-control to leave it in and get dressed." John's eyes were hooded, so Oscar kept going. "-But all I could think of, was your cock in me, filling my aching hole with something better than a flimsy plug."

"Shut up and come here," John smiled, and kissed Oscar once more, trapping the other man's bottom lip in a bite. Oscar moaned, and John picked him up, pinning him to the wall between two expensive-looking jackets.

Oscar smelled of musk and pine, so manly, but then again, Oscar could probably be virile wearing crocs and white socks.

"Fuck me so good," he breathed, and John undid his pants, letting his own hard cock spring free. Oscar whined, and John took the plug, pushing it in and out a few times just to see the look on Oscar's face, then took it out, replacing it with his cock in one slick thrust. Oscar was already wonderfully lubed up, so they were fine in that department, and John got a good rhythm going, sparing no time for sensitivity as he pounded into Oscar.

"Ah... fucking Christ, that's nice," Oscar panted, arm muscles straining to keep himself from falling, even though John was strong enough to hold him. "So good... feel so good," John sighed, jaw clenching. Oscar loved watching the Brit fall apart, and right now, he was doing the adorable thing where he squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose- he was going to come soon.

"Harder babe, don't stop," Oscar panted softly, "Come on..." John thrust deeply, and Oscar bit his lip, feeling the pleasure overtake him and coming with a low groan. John thrust in a few more times, until he was also coming, burying his face in Oscar's shoulder with a choked moan.

"That... was mind-blowing," Oscar announced as John let go of him gently.

"Heart-stopping," John agreed, wiping his brow. Oscar leaned in, giving him one deep, exploring kiss, and put the plug back in, pulling his pants back up.

"Why're you keeping it in?" John asked, laughing, "You've already gotten it up an impressive amount of times today."

"They search your bags on the way in and out," Oscar deadpanned, "Wouldn't that be fun if they found a sex toy in mine?"

"The fan fiction would be crazy," John mused.

"The what?"

"Nothing- do your belt up, for god’s sake, my category's coming up!" The two exited the closet together, hopefully not too debauched looking, and before they went back in the ballroom area, Oscar fixed John's bowtie.

"Good luck," Oscar grinned.

"I've got all the luck I need now," John smirked, and with a quick peck on the cheek, they sat back down.


End file.
